The Bottle of Excess
by Torrani
Summary: School organizes a kind of scout camp in the wood, so Henry and Mary Margaret are gone for the week end, leaving Emma and Regina, facing their loneliness. But a lot of things can change in a short time...


**_Author Note_****s: The story is taking place before the curse gets broken. Please forgive me for my clumsy English. Comments and advices are welcome.**

* * *

Emma watched the bus going away, Henry making them big signs with his hand, a huge smile on his face.

Here she was, she ended up alone, once again.

Her roommate gone with her son for the weekend, for a kind of scout camp, in the forest.  
Even if the place was near town, parents had the strict ban to come to see the children. Like a real school trip. Away from the town, but close enough to come back in emergency. They weren't really leaving Storybrooke; they were only leaving their family, for a three-day break, three days of adventure in the forest.

Emma sighed.

I would be a long weekend, which she would have to spend alone, trying to find something to occupy her.  
She already missed them.

Planning in her head her little "Work Weekend", she didn't notice the wet eyes of the woman on her right.  
The woman wiped her tears away and left, the sound of her heels resounding on the pavement.  
These bangings woke Emma up, trying to recover.

"Madam Mayor?"  
The woman suddenly stopped, without turning around.

"What, Ms Swan?

- You're gonna miss him, aren't you? I already miss him, so, I can't imagine how much it should be worst for you…"

Emma shyly smiled, wishing that the Mayor would flip to face her, at least.

"No. You can't even imagine." She responded sharply.

The woman kept walking, without even having a look at the blonde.

Emma sighed again. Definitely, she couldn't understand her. How a person like her, so cold, could have a son like this, so loving and full of living?

The young woman took the same way, to her office, dragging feet.  
To see the two women crossing the town, one behind another, the Sheriff walking slowly behind the Mayor, was a funny scene.

Suddenly, the brunette stopped.

"Could you stop following me?" she said, irritated.

Emma kept walking, passing her.

"Well, imagine that, I'm going to work Madam Mayor. If you allow me, of course."

She didn't turn, but she heard the annoyed breath of the woman behind her.

At least, she thought, Regina will always be there to spice up her life, and her loneliness.

* * *

Emma was alone in the apartment.

It was really quiet.

She walked toward the fridge to take a beer, when she heard a noise of crash.  
She took a quick look at the window, but all she could see was an empty street.  
The trash cans were knocked over, but nothing alarming.  
Suddenly, the Sheriff heard a deafening noise. As somebody falling.  
She ran to her door. The sound came from the stairwell.

"Hey! Is there anybody?" she asked, worried.

She approached the staircases and bent, trying to see what was going on downstairs.  
This time, she heard empty boxes falling, followed by some grumbles.  
She understood.

"Leroy? Is it you? How many times should I tell you to slow down on your alcohol consumption? I can't always be behind you dude!" she said, walking downstairs.  
The blonde laughed, imagining her friend completely drunk for the umpteenth time.

"I'd like you to…"

She stopped.  
It wasn't Leroy who was lying on the stairs, boxes everywhere in the hall.

_Regina._

The Sheriff darted at the bottom of the stairs.  
The Mayor was collapsed on it, her head buried in her arms, her breath heavy. She was bare feet, and her dress completely crumpled.  
The blonde hurried up by her side, lifting the Mayor's face, resting her head on her knees.  
She tapped her cheeks, waiting for a reaction.

"Regina! Regina! Hey! Wake up!"

The shivers of her voice expressing her worry.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

The brunette grumbled, and buried her face in Emma's stomach.

The young woman sighed of relief.

The Sheriff grabbed the Mayor's left arm and rolled it up around her shoulder.  
Regina felt pulled upward, what woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she grumbled, wrinkling her eyes.

"I'm bringing you inside." responded the Sheriff.  
She was trying to maintain the Mayor stood up, by serving to her as a support.

"I don't need your help! shouted Regina

- First, don't yell in my ears. Secondly, you're drunk, so, yes, you need my help. Unless you wanted to sleep in my staircases?"

The Mayor grumbled.  
The Sheriff tried albeit not exactly successfully, to make her climb the stairs. But the brunette hardly succeeded aligning two steps.  
Emma sighed at the idea of carrying her.

"Try to hold my shoulders, as firmly as you can, ok?"

The blonde grabbed the Mayor's arms and rolled it around her neck. She put her hands, one on her back, the other in the hallow of her knees, and picked her up.

"Pff-"puffed Emma "You're not really light" she said, downcast eyes towards the woman she held in her arms.  
"Certainly more than you." answered the Mayor without opening her eyes.  
Emma laughed.  
"Yeah! That's for sure!"

She walked up the stairs, one by one, slowly and with precaution, by fear of making the life she held in her arms, fall down.

It was the first time that she was physically so close to the older woman. She could smell her sweet perfume, and the vanilla smell emanated from her hair. She could feel every beat of her heart, and her breath on her shoulder. A shiver ran through her back when the brunette slightly moved her hand, brushing against the hallow of her neck.

Arrived in the apartment, Emma decided to lay down the Mayor on her bed.  
She gently put her down under sheets.

The Sheriff was maintaining Regina's back with one of her hand, trying to grab the pillows at the other side of the bed with the other one.  
While she was reaching out her hand towards the cushion, she felt the brunette's breath in her neck.  
Even before being able to move back, Emma felt her lips pressed on her pulse point. The blonde shivered when she felt the warm breath of the Mayor in her shoulder. The drunk woman kissed her collarbone, trying to raise to her jaw.

But the Sheriff stopped her.

She took her face between her hands, trying to catch the clouded look of the Mayor.

"You're drunk. So stop this, ok?"

The brunette didn't respond, she looked away, and then, closed her eyes.

Emma wasn't angry, she was just feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't understand this sudden behavior, in spite of the drunkenness of the Mayor.  
Seeing that the older woman didn't wish to answer, the Sheriff laid her down, and pulled the braid at her.

She was already sleeping.

Emma smiled, and surprised herself by kissing the forehead of the beautiful sleepy.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
